Breaking An Entry
by LeftClickMouse
Summary: "If it were Percy's choice, he would have run into her at a coffee shop" / I read a prompt somewhere like three years ago about your OTP both breaking into the same house, so here it is. Percabeth Oneshot (again).


If it were Percy's choice, he would have run into her at a coffee shop.

He could have given her a cheeky smile from across the room, stolen glances from her when he looked up from his laptop, timed it just right so he would get up to get sugars at the same time she did, and would make sure to walk out a couple seconds after her.

Instead, Percy ran into her in a dark house he just broke into. She also happened to have broken in, but this was still not Percy's ideal run-in-with-a-cute-girl destination.

It wasn't like Percy wanted to be a criminal anymore, he just couldn't stop it. It was like a bad-habit he just got the urge to do sometimes, like biting your nails. He would see something that vaguely reminded him of the things he didn't have, he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about how much he wants that thing now, and then he would break into a gas station or apartment to try and find whatever it was that he wanted.

Of fucking course, the first time he breaks into an actual house, somebody else is crashing in at the same time.

* * *

Percy parked his car across the street about four houses down. He walked out of his car, making a swift beeline for the other side. He pulled up the hood of his jacket slightly as he got closer to the house, nonchalantly looking around to see if anybody was around. He made sure to choose a house furthest away from any street lamps.

He checked the driveway for the car that was usually parked out front. It was gone. Almost all the lights were off in the house as well.

Percy ran across the front yard of the house around to the side, easing his way across the side of the wall. He slides his hands across the window, feeling the wiggle of the cheap installation. He slides it up, pushing the screen out and climbing in.

He settles his dirty boots onto the white carpet. Kind of a dick move, but so is breaking into somebody's house.

Percy looked around the room he just entered. It's a bedroom. He sees a door, but he also sees a desk. He yanks open all the drawers, pulling them out and spilling the contents. He scores a pocket knife, a nice watch, and about twelve dollars. He pushes open the door and treks past a hallway into the living room.

He finds a laptop and stuffs it into his backpack. His pulls his hood off his head and runs his hand through his hair. He feels a rush inside his chest, and he smiles.

He hears the small sound of footsteps down the hallway as he zips up his bag. He shoulders it and slips into the shadows against the far wall.

A dog runs across the floor.

Percy smiles at the fluffy white creature. He wonders why it hadn't started barking when he heard the noise of the desk.

Then his smile melts off his face. Why hadn't the dog barked at him?

He hears the click of a gun, "I can almost hear the stupid look on your face. I'd probably see it, too, if it weren't so damn dark in here."

Percy slowly turns his head towards the sound of the gun. He sees a flash of blond hair in from the moonlight seeping in through the window. The barrel of a .45 gleams about four inches from his face.

The girl steps closer to him and her face shows in the moonlight. _And woah._ She's easily the most beautiful girl Percy's ever seen. Her eyes stand out at him, a bright blue. Her hair is braided to the side, a black headband around her head. She's wearing a white v-neck and light washed jeans.

"Why are you in my house?"

Percy takes a bit of time to register that yes this girl is indeed talking to him, (who the hell else would she be talking to?) and he swallows because _holy hell why was he so nervous?_

Percy blames the nervousness on the fact that he was still staring down the barrel of a gun, "Uh, I'm, uh, robbing you."

 _Really fucking smooth Percy, that was quite the fucking answer you dumbfuck._

The gun drops slightly, "Well no shit, Sherlock. I mean why _my_ house?"

Percy swallows again, "I- I…wanted your stuff." Percy clears his throat, "Uh, before you call the police – or shoot me, whichever comes first – can I know your name?"

She squints at him "Are you flirting with me? You just got caught robbing me and you're-"

"No!" Percy corrects, "No, it's just, I'd like to know the name of the person who caught me? I guess."

The girl stops, "Calypso. I'm not giving you a last name, you might get out of prison and come looking for me."

"Smart girl." A voice behind her came.

A loud thwack sound and Percy decided he was never breaking into another house ever again.

Percy raised his hands in surrender as Calypso crumbled to the ground. He heard footsteps, and then the lights came on.

"You're the worst criminal I've ever met, and I used to work at a penitentiary." The girl rolled off a beanie and ran her hand through her hair, then threw it at Percy. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to catch it or not, but he just watched it fly through the air and hit him in the chest.

The girl pursed her lips, "You also have really bad reflexes."

Percy decided to take back his previous statement of Calypso being the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. This girl, whoever she was, definitely topped her. She had the same blond hair, just naturally curled and honey blond. She had a California tan, as far as he could tell by her face. The slightest hint of freckles danced across her nose. Her eyes looked almost blue in the terrible light of the living room. He couldn't make out their color, but they definitely stuck out to him.

The girl slipped off her gloves then tossed them on the table, "Well, she never asked for your name so I will."

Percy stayed quiet, "Oh, um, Percy. Jackson. Percy Jackson."

The girl looked him up and down, "Jennifer."

Percy stifled a laugh, "Your name is so not Jennifer."

The girl squinted her eyes at him, "How would you know? Why would I even want to tell you my name?"

Percy let his eyes travel her face, "Annabeth… Chase. Haven't seen you since graduation. What college did you end up going to?"

Annabeth stared at him for a while, "Didn't think you would remember me," she sized him up, "My mom got a huge job in Greece so I went to live with my dad in San Francisco that summer."

Percy wasn't sure he could respond to that, "Oh."

"She's dead now, my mom. Her plane crashed overseas."

Percy was _a hundred percent_ sure he couldn't respond to that.

"Don't worry, I'm not too distressed anymore Percy. That was like – what? Five years ago?"

He blew out his breath, "So what are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "Stanford was fun, but I got my degree and left. I missed New York too much."

She went on, describing why she was breaking into houses, stealing stuff, but Percy couldn't focus. Look, he was really trying to, but was she always _this_ beautiful?

She snapped in his face, "Percy? Are you okay?"

He felt his ears heat up, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." He smiled.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, okay. Why don't we leave, unless you were interested in staying until this girl woke up? Maybe you want to attempt in flirting with her again?"

Yeah, Percy's cheeks were definitely heating up now, but he had an idea: "Nah, I'd much rather try with you." He gave her a toothy smile.

Annabeth smiled, "Really, Percy? You're seriously gonna have to try harder than that."

And yeah, Percy's plan only ended up with him blushing ever more.

* * *

They left a note for Calypso on her fridge. They put everything back, cleaned up, and left her like fifty bucks as a sort of bribery to not call the police. Percy hadn't wanted to put any money, but since it was his face that would be put in jail, he coughed up forty-five bucks.

They went to a Starbucks, just like Percy had wanted to. Of course, they changed first, due to Annabeth's common sense. If it had just been him by his self, Percy would've walked right into the shop, clad in black clothing with a black beanie on his head. He tried to buy her drink for her, but Annabeth told him no. They had literally just ran away from a prison sentence, this was "no time for romantic antics". Percy nodded, although he had no idea what antics meant.

Annabeth ordered, and Percy wouldn't stop staring at her. She noticed, of course, and she couldn't help the small smile that crept to her face. She immediately washed it off, which made Percy frown. As Annabeth was looking in her wallet for cash, Percy gave the barista a twenty and ordered his frappe.

"I can buy my own drink, you know." Annabeth protested as they waited for his name to be called.

"Yeah, but I can pay for it too." He smiled at her.

"Percy? Your drinks are ready!" The employee gave a tired smile.

Before Annabeth could even react, Percy had grabbed them off the counter and handed hers over.

"Dude, if this turns into one of those 'here let me breathe for you' relationships then I'm just gonna go home." She smiled.

Percy held the door open, "Relationships?"

She just smiled at him.

* * *

Percy let his face fall into his pillow, "It's been like a week, G-Man."

Grover threw his empty soda can at him, "Perce, you can't call her after just a week."

"Why not?"

"Because that's like against the rules."

"What rules?"

"The dating rules."

"I'd like to see these rules."

"Percy, just wait a few more days."

"Days?"

"Days."

He sat up and threw the can back at Grover, "Why days? Why can't it just be like… a few more hours? Or minutes. Or now." He lunged for the cell phone on his nightstand, but Grover beat him to it.

"Dude," Grover tossed the phone onto the desk behind him, "You sound like you're in high school again. Remember? With Rachel?"

"Let it go, bro."

"Hey, speaking of Red, why don't you call her and ask her. She is technically a girl."

Percy stared at him, before standing up and grabbing his phone, "She is a girl." He mumbled.

Grover mad a sad face, "Mm, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?"

Percy stared at him, before shoving him backwards, "Shut up." He unlocked his phone and dialed the number.

* * *

Rachel took a bite of her burger, "So, you met Annabeth, by breaking into a house?"

Percy drummed his fingers on the table, "Yeah."

"By breaking into a house?"

"Yeah."

"That she happened to be breaking into at the same time?"

"Yeah."

"And she helped you get away?"

"Yeah."

"And then you bought her coffee?"

"…yeah."

She crumpled the McDonalds wrapper from her burger and threw it onto the tray, "It's meant to be."

Percy frowned, "What?"

"Percy, what are the chances that this girl would've broken into the same house as you, right as she saved you from being caught, and as if the circumstances she would've been in were bizarre enough she not only saved your ass by coughing up some money, but she helped you clean the house up and then let you buy her coffee. If you let your guy's story end there, I will stick my foot up your ass." She stole a French fry from him.

Percy cleared his throat, "Um, I just wanted to know if I should call her."

"Yes, stupid, you should call her."

* * *

Three rings, four rings, five rings.

Percy was trying not to act like a little kid calling up his crush, but he couldn't help it. _She's not gonna pick up, what the hell am I doing it's too late to hang up now but I'm not prepared to leave a message oh no what am I supposed to do aw hell this was such a bad idea what the-_

"Hello?"

His breath hitched, "Uh, hey Annabeth. It's Percy."

"Oh, hey. You're not in jail, are you? Am I your one phone call?"

He smiled, "Ha ha, very funny."

"Well I try."

"Listen, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get some dinner Friday, maybe see a movie too?"

"Ooh, I don't know, sounds pretty cliché for us Percy. I thought you'd have some high end security heist." She taunted.

He laughed, "How about afterwards we hold up a gas station?" he joked.

"Sounds like a date."

And yeah, he couldn't stop the smile on his face, "I'll pick you up around seven, okay?"

"Sure, what movie are we gonna see?"

And this is where he feels a little panicked, "Oh, uh, I haven't actually thought that far ahead, um, I guess-"

She laughed, "Percy, it's alright. We'll just decide when we get there?"

He sighed in relief, "Perfect."

"I'd ask you where were going to eat, but I don't wanna cause a panic attack."

They laughed together, "No, no, its fine. Dress casually, nothing fancy."

"Naturally."

He chuckled "Alright then," He paused, "See you Friday."

"See you Friday." She echoed.

He waited till he heard the click and the silence.

"Pathetic."

Percy turned around and saw Leo standing in the doorway of his room.

"Dude, shouldn't you be with the others out there?" Percy asked.

"Don't try to turn this around on me you're totally not respecting your manhood!"

"Okay, Leo."

Percy walked passed him, but he only followed him into the living room.

"Guys, tell him he's going way too far into it with this girl." Leo announced.

"Wait, there's a girl?" Piper looked up at him.

Percy scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, yeah, sorta."

"Sorta? You should've heard him on the phone asking this chick out!" He plopped down on the sofa next to Jason, "Tell him Jace."

Jason looked over at Piper on the floor in front of him, "Nah, I think I'll sit this one out."

Leo gasped, "Bro, not you too. Frank, help me out on this one! Rachel?"

Frank shook his head, sticking a chip into his mouth, "I mean, if he really likes this girl."

Rachel stood up, "You finally grew a pair and asked her out?"

Percy nodded.

"Don't tell me this was your idea. Percy, you were the last bachelor in our group, who's supposed to go out with me now to pick up someone?" Leo asked.

Percy gave him a look, "I didn't do that with you before."

"Yeah, but at least I had some hope." Leo kicked his feet up onto the table.

Piper laughed, "I feel bad for whoever you fall in love with."

Leo shook his head, "Nope, nada, love is out of the question. Single for life is how I roll. No responsibilities, no anniversaries, no marriage-"

"Nobody to care about you, nobody to love you, nobody to wake up next to-"

Leo cut Jason off, "Please, I'll be waking up next to plenty of people."

"Gross." Hazel looked at him disapprovingly.

Grover crushed his empty soda can and threw it at Leo, "Dude, I'm gonna laugh when you fall in love with someone."

Leo cracked his neck, "looks like you're never laughing again, my good man."

Piper laughed before looking back over at Percy, "So, is this the girl you met while you about to be arrested?"

"Yeah, she sorta save my ass."

"Sorta? Based on what you told me the only reason you aren't locked up is cause of her." Rachel interrupted.

He laughed, "Okay, so she completely saved my ass."

"Well, you're gonna have her meet us right?" Piper asked.

Percy furrowed his brow, "Not on the first date, that's a little much."

"Oh come on, if it's meant to be then she can handle it." Piper tossed some popcorn into her mouth.

He laughed, "Alright, calm down love doctor. How many years did it take before you and Lightning McQueen got together?"

"Hey!" Jason scoffed, "You guys said you weren't gonna make fun of me anymore!"

"Dude, you crashed a cardboard cut-out of Lightning McQueen into a pole and broke your arm senior year asking Piper to, what was it again? Sadies? A 'girls ask the guys' dance?" Leo laughed.

"That's what happened?" Frank laughed.

Jason buried his face into his hands, "I hate all of you."

There was a knock on the door, "Then why do you love us so much?" Percy laughed, standing up.

He rounded the couch and strode towards the door, shouting a quick "coming" before looking the peep hole. "Nico?" He unlocked the door and pulled it open, looking him up and down, and then eyeing the blonde man holding hands with him, "Um, please. Come in."

The blond guy shook hand with Percy, "Hi, I'm Will, Will Solace. Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Percy. Come on in, there's plenty of no room." He opened a closet by the door, "Sorry, but you're gonna have to sit on pillows."

He handed them the pillows, while Nico shot Percy a "be cool or I'll kill you" look. They followed him back into the living room, where Jason just smiled while everyone else gave their own expressions of shock.

"Uh," Nico took a breath, "This is Will, everyone. Will…everyone."

A murmur of greetings swept across the room, expect for Leo who had busied himself with stealing batteries from Percy's remotes.

"So, Will," Piper started, "how did you and NIco meet?"

"Well, um-" Will started.

"No!" Nico hurried, "No, we're not telling this story right now. These people will literally never forget it, it's not happening. You guys are just gonna have to guess."

Will hesitated before continuing, "I work at off the highway, and I was pulling the graveyard shift," Nico groaned in the middle of Will's words, "So it was like two or three in the morning and I was sitting at the counters filling charts out for the patient I had just discharged when my pager rings. I pick up the phone and I'm told I have to pick up a seventh patient that night on 2 south, which sucks because I worked on 4 north two floors up. So I do my runs and make the trip downstairs and, you know, I'm pretty irritated. I get there and read the files and this patient had swallowed an action figure from a McDonalds happy meal which was now lodged in his throat – but this patient was 20 years old. Guess who the patient was,"

All eyes turned to Nico,

"I hate you, Solace."

"Hey," Will threw and arm around Nico, "You'd have a member of the Fantastic Four still stuck in your airway if it wasn't for me."

* * *

Percy's wearing a pressed, unbuttoned dark blue shirt under a white undershirt and jeans. He's swapped out his scuffed vans for a new pair of casual dress shoes, and he's debating getting flowers. He decides not to, Annabeth didn't really strike him as the materialistic cliché kind of person. He decided on something that surprised him, however.

When he was in middle school, during the early days when his mom had just been diagnosed with heart cancer, she'd read him The Perks of Being a Wallflower when he got scared of losing her. During college when she passed away, he'd kept the copy she'd given him in his bedside table. When he moved into his apartment after dropping out, he pushed the book into his closet.

Now, ten minutes before Percy had to leave to see Annabeth, he swiped the book up and clutched it under his arm. He wasn't sure why he felt he should bring it, he just knew his mom would have wanted to meet Annabeth.

The thought kind of scares him. Why was he so fond of this girl already? He shakes his head, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that he did care about her, so he was going to do what it takes to make sure she stuck around.

He clicks off the lights to his apartment and meets his cab driver downstairs.

* * *

The movie was kind of boring, but that's okay because Annabeth chose it. So when they're eating dinner and she can't stop gushing about how wonderfully portrayed Agustus Waters had been and her eye twinkle, Percy can't help but feel total admiration throughout the whole meal.

They're walking back to Annabeth's apartment complex when she finally asks.

"Okay, I'll bite, what's with the book?"

Percy had almost forgot he had it. He had rolled the book in half and stuffed it into his back pocket, so when he pulled it out he had to uncrease the line down the middle, "Oh, um, funny story,"

He tells her about his mom, and he's surprised with himself for opening up like this. He's trying to think about where this is going when it hits him, "Here, I want you to have it,"

She blinks, "What?"

"Yeah, take it.:

She looks down at the book as he places it into her hand, "Percy I… I can't take this."

"No, really, my mom gave it to me as someone she cared about," he hesitated, wondering if what he was about to say was too far. He shook his head with confidence, "So I should do the same."

She looks up at him, and under the light casted by the traffic lights along with the roar of New York nightlife, he can't help himself. He places a gentle kiss on her mouth and pulls back to smile.

"Besides, maybe this'll guilt you into calling me back for another date," he smirks, "goodnight, Annabeth."

He turns and heads down the sidewalk. He takes maybe ten steps before his phone vibrates inside his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Percy Jackson if you don't turn around and get your ass back here right now I swear I'll launch this book at the back of your head right now,"

His smiles deepens and he walks back to her faster than he meant to – but he doesn't care. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her again before she laughs.

"I bought a vase the second after you asked me out, I was afraid you were gonna bring flowers like any other guy," she laughs.

"Would flowers have been better?"

"No!" she says, then blushes, "The book was perfect, like, _really_ perfect,"

He laughs and kisses her again.


End file.
